


On The Roof?

by kinky_kneazle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-01
Updated: 2005-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/pseuds/kinky_kneazle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Sirius on a roof...</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Roof?

"On the _roof?_ "

Sirius grinned. "Well, we have to do something while we wait for them to fall asleep."

"I am cold, and uncomfortable and I am NOT getting my potions essay done, and it is your fault!"

"Not my fault the prank got interrupted," Sirius said, beginning to stroke Remus' back.

"Don't touch me! I'm angry with you."

Sirius grinned. Remus felt another hand at his knee and the fingernails slowly dragged up the inside of his thigh. He felt himself beginning to harden, and let out a gasp when the nails brushed under his balls.

"Moony. Sweetheart. Lover. Forgive me?" Moony looked into the puppy dog eyes and _knew_ that Sirius knew he was forgiven no matter how hard he tried to look angry.

"Besides," Sirius leaned closer, "this will keep you warm."

Then Sirius kissed him, and Remus forgot about being angry, being cold, being anything but entranced by the feel of his lovers hands on his face, hair, back; by his lovers mouth all over him.

Remus' head fell back, in submission as familiar to wolves as humans. He felt Sirius shift, and found himself flat on his back, Sirius kneeling above him. His heart leaped as the boys slid half a foot before catching themselves.

"Goddamit Sirius! I am not going to die just so you can get your jollies." He was _so_ annoyed that Sirius was laughing.

"No one is going to die. And the danger's a turn-on."

Can't deny that, Remus thought, as he felt his erection grind against Sirius'. Then Sirius' hands were at his belt, his pants were at his knees, and he looked down to see Sirius' mouth hovering above the tip of his cock. He looked into Sirius' eyes.

"Don't tease."

Then he saw nothing, only felt Sirius swallow, taking his whole cock in, felt the stubble on his balls. And he writhed, and gasped and thrust and moaned, but all in his head, because too loud and they'd be caught; and he knew, _he knew_ , that one wrong move and they'd both fall over the edge of the tower roof.

Remus felt the tongue swirl, lap, lick in that way Sirius knew he liked. And then the tongue moved lower and all of a sudden one of his balls was sucked into Sirius' mouth and he couldn't help it. He arched and cried out and they slid another couple of inches, and Sirius laughed at him again, but it came out muffled cos his mouth was still full of balls.

He tried to reach down, and turn the tables, but could only slightly graze his fingers along the length of his partner's erection. He gasped as he felt teeth lightly bite in.

Then strong hands grasped his hips and flipped him. He was slipping again, but Sirius was ready this time, and caught them both. He was pressed against the roof, with only Sirius' cloak protecting his cock from the abrasive roof tiles. But even this felt good and he moved restlessly.

"Sirius. Its too dangerous. Don't - ah!" Sirius' softly-spoken spell lubricated them both. "Oh God. We're gonna die."

"Shh, Moony. You don't want to get caught." The feel of Sirius' breath at his ear made him shudder.

And then, slowly, oh so slowly, he felt himself stretch as Sirius eased inside. He began to rock, hitting that spot again and again, at that excruciatingly slow pace.

"Pads, please."

"Fast isn't safe tonight, love. Enjoy the torture."

Remus tried to buck, to force Sirius harder, faster, but the weight of his lover held him down. He clenched, to show his displeasure, and was rewarded with a shudder as he felt his muscles contract around Sirius' length. Sirius reacted, easing them both to their knees. He took Remus' cock in his hand and they moved together with the ease of knowing each other so well. Sirius squeezed and fondled and finally began a steady rhythm.

 _Stay quiet, stay quiet, stay quiet, stay_ \- "Sirius!" The groan sounded loud in the night.

"Quiet Moony." Sirius panted in his ear, "Merlin, this feels good. You feel good."

Then Sirius' hand was over his mough, his teeth sinking into his shoulder, his cock expanding, exploding, filling Remus. Remus bit down on the hand over his mouth as he burst over Sirius' cloak and Sirius' hand.

And as Sirius gave one final thrust, Remus felt something.

"Pads. Get off me."

"What? No cuddling?" Sirius moved reluctantly and as he did the tiles gave way and the boys raced towards the edge of the roof.

Wands quickly out, words quickly spoken, and the boys floated down, pants still around ankles, sticky cocks bare to the sky.

They didn't notice the Ravenclaw first year who shrieked as they floated past the window. Or Mrs Norris who ran of to inform Filch. Or James, cuddling with Lily in an empty classroom, who glanced up at a shriek from above.

They did hear him though.

"On the ROOF!"


End file.
